


「欧美多CP」好莱坞狼人杀 1（上）

by nejiang



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom, Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Jesse Eisenberg/Andrew Garfield - Fandom, chris hemsworth/tom hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 10:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejiang/pseuds/nejiang
Summary: 九人局，CP为本马达，桃包，卷菲，以及锤基的rps简单给不熟悉的同学介绍下常用术语：预言家验的好人是金水，女巫救的人为银水，认身份也叫穿衣服，认完身份再否认叫退水。





	「欧美多CP」好莱坞狼人杀 1（上）

第一局

男仆放下及地的深蓝丝绒窗帘，关上连着露台的玻璃门，入夜的清凉晚风被挡在室外，房间里一下子安静下来。  
正中的宽大圆桌围坐了一圈好莱坞当红影星，即使都是休闲装扮，仍显得屋内星光熠熠。  
坐在正首位的高大中年男人举杯对落座宾客说：“我和Matt在选定名单时没想太多，大家一来才发现其实都是熟人。Matt和Sebastian合演过，Sebastian和两个Chris还有Hiddleston，Anthony演同一个系列片，而且Anthony跟我还有Matt都合作过，我还和Jesse目前正有电影合拍，关于David Fincher导演我们也有很多共同话题，Jesse还和Sebastian也一起演过对吧？所以在我看来大家都是熟人，飞刀飞毒都不用客气，至少我不会客气，希望你们也是。OK，过。”  
Ben说完转头看坐他旁边的Matt。Matt听到他的“过”噗地笑出来，看着他说：“看来还没开始已经有人等不及了，你想杀谁？这么迫不及待。”  
一阵诡异的气氛降临桌上，晚辈们沉默看着好莱坞模范夫夫旁若无人的眼神缠绵。等笑够了，Matt继续道：“首先欢迎大家来我和Ben的家玩游戏，Ben刚刚也说了，大家都是熟人，游戏也好，吃喝也好，都不用客气，披萨一会儿就到了，你们还想吃什么继续点。好吧，我也过。”  
因为是这次游戏的主办人，Ben和Matt的座位连在一起，其余的七个人抽签打乱。从2号位的Matt左手起到1号位的Ben右手终，顺序分别是3号Andrew，4号Sebastian，5号Jesse，6号和7号的雷神Chris和美队Chris，8号Anthony，以及9号的Hiddleston。  
发牌前，特意聘请来的专业法官建议大家一人说一句开场白，表达一下对这个游戏的理解和希望今晚达成的目标，为游戏热身，按顺序从3号Andrew开始。  
Andrew眨眨小鹿般的大眼睛，像试图用无辜的样子避免被首刀，柔声说：“这个游戏我只玩过几次，来之前特意看了几份攻略，上面写了很多大胆的战术，可能对我这个级别来说还有点深奥，但也不排除尝试的可能。嗯，我说完了。”  
接着轮到另一个大眼睛男孩，Sebastian舔舔嘴唇，“我连几次都没完过，还好Anthony和我一起来了，反正不知道刀谁票谁时我就出他，嗯⋯⋯我也说完了。”  
“受到邀请真是特别高兴，我正准备写本关于狼人杀的书呢。所以必不可少，我也看了很多说是攻略也好，资料也好，还有直播和精华汇总，我发现这个游戏有一些原则铁律，一会儿一一验证，也欢迎大家放手尝试，为我的新书贡献案例和数据。谢谢。”Jesse一口气说完。  
后面的澳洲帅哥看看前面发过言的几人，“你们都是有备而来？只有我像白纸一样等着你们给我烙上烙印吗？老实说，我只知道大致规则，不过单纯如我也希望多活几轮，给我个表现的机会吧。”  
下一个发言的是Chris，“Sebastian说很高兴Anthony来了，不知道刀谁票谁时就出他，真好，我也是这么想的。”  
还没开始就被刀死票死两轮的Anthony此刻的神色像极了那张网红表情，“Excuse me？跟你们很熟是我的错？那我不知道时该怎么办呢？”所有人看了一圈后，戏里戏外的小棉袄同学果断说，“那我就出场上唯一的反派演员吧。正义的我。”  
“Excuse me too！我跟你很熟吗？没事不要出我！”可怜的唯一反派忙向最亲近的人表忠心，“来之前我就想好了，戏里不听哥哥的，戏外就一定得听了。我哥说投谁就投谁，我哥说刀谁就刀谁！”  
所有人发言结束，开始发牌。一边发牌法官一边讲解规则，坐在单独一张单人沙发上尽量降低自己存在感的法官大人沉声说：“看起来还没发牌就已经有了结果。希望大家不要带入个人情绪玩这个游戏。下面我来正式公布规则，这是一个九人局，三狼三神三平民，神职人员的预言家每晚可以查看一人身份，女巫可以自救，解药和毒药不能同时使用，猎人中刀和被投出后可以开枪带走一人，被女巫毒死则不可以。采取屠边制规则，即狼人杀光所有平民或神职为胜，平民和神职投出所有狼人为胜。下面让我们进入考验演技的游戏，天黑请闭眼。”  
漫长的黑夜过后，白天再次到来。  
等众玩家睁开眼，法官宣布，6号玩家Chris Hemsworth不幸出局，请发表遗言。  
澳洲Chris摸摸短发，一脸不可置信，“第一个被刀中的竟然是我，我还以为我人缘挺好的呢，也没人救我。女巫为什么不救我？不过不救就不救吧，我只是个平民，解药值得留给更有身份的人。至于是谁刀的我，其实我心里有了一个猜想，但是觉得不太好说出来，其实来之前我就在犹豫⋯⋯算了，来都来了，随便吧。”  
发完言，出局的人被请到圆桌后的长沙发上喝酒吃零食观摩同行们表演。  
按照规则应该从死者左手开始白天的发言，不过主办人为表诚意，第一轮将从Ben开始，顺时针继续。  
“他真是新手吗？”Ben左右看看在座的人，摸摸胡须沉思，“Chris最后的发言有在暗示他抿出了狼人是谁。但是我觉得他的想法不作准。首先，除非是狼自刀，不然他肯定就是个闭眼玩家，那他怎么会知道晚上是谁杀的他呢？还是他其实是预言家，但他又说了自己是个平民，解药值得更有身份的人。而狼自刀在九人局里风险极大，不值得一试，我不觉得一个新手会一上来就用这么极端的方式，如果他真敢一上来就自刀，那他的话就更不用听了。所以我相信他就是个平民。至于我自己，我是个民及民以上的身份，刚开始玩嘛，我倾向于熟人作案，别看刚刚9号说的那么乖，88%概率是他下的刀，先丢他一个水包，听他一会儿怎么说。过。”  
Matt看着Ben，只笑不说话，被他注视的男人凑到他耳边低声威胁，“再看我就亲你了。”Matt捂嘴，笑容更大了点，因为皮肤又白又薄，脸色可疑的发红，清清嗓子问Ben：“你刚刚说了这么多，没猜出来6号暗示的狼人是谁吗？”  
Ben耸耸肩，“你这么问，你觉得是我？他这么一说，的确显得我很可疑，好像我不满你和他出去玩故意报复似的，老实说，你觉得我是这样的人吗？”  
Matt眨巴眼点点头。  
理论上，发言完毕后不能再插话了，但是好莱坞影星们习惯了背台词和对台词，憋着不让说太为难他们了。也为了提高游戏趣味性，所以发言时可以对话插话，发言的人如果不想听有权将别人禁言。  
Matt显然不想禁Ben，高大的中年男人一扫一贯的面无表情，凑到爱人面前贴着对方的鼻尖宠溺笑道：“的确不排除这种可能，谁让我太爱你了呢。爱你爱到失去理智，一定要把情敌叫到家里来，好好杀他几盘。那是不是6号后面被刀了毒了票了都是我干的？好，这些锅我先预订了，谁也别和我抢，你说好不好？”  
Matt笑得脸红起来，拍拍Ben的手，“好了好了，你的爱我都知道了。我这不也是帮你说出来嘛，省得后面藏着掖着把你坐实了。那么轮到我发言，其实刚开始也没有太多信息，我也相信6号是个民走的，本来听到出局的是6号我心里也是怀疑过Ben的，但是我隐晦的把水包丢给他，看他的表情也和平时一样，并没有被戳穿后的慌乱，反而大方自己说出来，倒是把他的身份坐好了。不过还是先保持怀疑吧，1号和9号都有嫌疑，我也是民及民以上，后面再看发言，反正我们可以随便插话，先过。”  
“接下来是3号。”Andrew两只手肘抵在圆桌上，“刚刚Ben和Matt除了秀了波恩爱以外没说出太多信息。总结下来就是，他们都认6号民走的，都踩了9号，另外2号对1号明踩暗保，看起来很像一个团队。可能这一局他们并不是，不过多年习惯成自然，难免被误会。但是在我看来，他们两人里必有一狼，为什么呢？他们解释6号暗示的嫌疑人的一问一答太多此一举了，真的就像心虚，如果你们不说我都不知道还有这样的典故，说明6号的怀疑真的存在可能，另外你们有没有发现，法官问女巫要不要救人的时间特别长，感觉女巫就在挣扎着要不要救6号。杀6号的是不是他的熟人我不确定，但是女巫肯定是他的熟人没错了，所以我想被踩的9号反而可能是女巫，考虑要不要救吧。那么我的身份是个神，但是鉴于这是屠边局，我就不暴露自己了。我觉得1号2号可疑，9号好人，然后再随便丢几个水包给⋯⋯5号和8号吧，你们好好聊，过。”  
“到我了？”一直安静的Sebastian问，得到肯定答复后笑笑说，“这局我是预言家，本来拿到身份时不想这么早说出来，但是我昨晚验到了查杀，而且女巫的解药还在，所以我觉得我可以跳出来。我昨晚验的是还活着的7号Chris，狼人，今天全票出他，如果晚上我死了，那么女巫一定要救我，我还可以再验一个人，我会从有争议的9号和1号中挑个人验，听9号发言再决定。先出7号。过。”  
大家马上去看7号Chris的反应，后者不知道是故意摆出还是掩饰不住一脸震惊表情，摸摸胸口，笑眯眯看着对面的Sebastian不说话。  
5号Jesse见他没有马上辩解的意思，按照顺序开口发言，“1号和2号像个打包组合，我先跳过他们从3号开始说。3号说1号2号里必有一狼，逻辑是对6号的遗言此地无银的辩解，但事情默认的是6号和3号出去玩，惹得1号不高兴，有报复心的是1号，关2号什么事？2号跟人家出去玩了还要刀死人家吗？”  
听到这里，被他不断念叨的1号和2号忍不住同时笑出来，本来就离得很近的两个人头挨到一起笑着说悄悄话。法官无奈对他们说：“本次游戏是不禁止插话对话，但是请不要交头接耳，也请大家尽量还是遵照游戏原本的规则，尽量不要对话插话。”  
Ben和Matt做个抱歉的手势，稍微收敛的分开一点，Ben的手臂还是搭在Matt的椅背上，两人看着对方继续只有两个人懂的莫名微笑。  
同被点到名的Andrew冷冷看着5号，微微嘟起丰润的嘴唇反驳，“你的意思不就是1号是狼，2号不是么？和我说的有冲突么？现在看他俩的样子，很有可能两个人都是⋯⋯”  
“我可以不让他插话的是吧？3号禁言。”  
Andrew赌气地翻个白眼，不说话了。  
“我还没说完，”Jesse继续道，“这还不是3号的主要问题，他的主要问题是，这是个找狼的游戏，而你说9号是女巫，你没事找神干什么？这个举动在我眼里非常不做好。下一个4号，4号认预言家，并且报了查杀，我是个民，目前发言的人里123全认神，但只有4号敢说自己是什么神，如果后面没人对跳的话我只能先信他，一会儿听查杀的7号怎么说。最后再说1号2号，两个人都可疑，1号说了一通概括起来就两句话，一是别听6号的，二是踩了脚9号，翻译过来就是‘别来找我，去找9号’相当于1号已经聊爆了。2号呢，捞了把1号，所以如果1号是狼，那2号也必是狼，3号你明白你错在哪儿了吗？你不许插话。过。”  
听完Jesse语速超快的一大段话，在场的人都舒了口气。  
Chris挠挠唇角，笑着说：“终于轮到我了。我也是万万没想到，一上来就有人穿我衣服，还查杀我。说出来你们都不信，我才是真预言家。4号你退水吗？”  
Sebastian摇摇头，“我是真预言家，你退吗？”  
“那没办法了。”Chris也摇摇头，“如果你现在退水，我就当你是乱跳诈身份，还认你是个好人。”  
“Chris你搞清楚。”Sebastian继续插话，“有没有这么巧，我跳预言家查杀你，你和我对跳，而且你在我后置位，你想了这么半天就想出这条等于自爆的路吗？”  
“是，都知道我现在的举动很可疑，我也不傻，我当然也知道。但是我说了没办法啊，我就是预言家，你这次踢到铁板了，查杀一个真预言家。既然你不退水，那对我来说你就是匹铁狼。说说我昨晚验的人，开场前我说了刀8票8，那我第一个验的也是8，先确认下他是不是我的好人同伴。”  
“对哦，开场白你就学我，现在还学我。棒棒的。”Sebastian对他眨眨眼。  
Chris又低头笑。  
“哥们你是要自爆了吗？我看你就别挣扎了。”Anthony插话说。  
“你别闹，我正要发金水给你呢。”Chris把他拍回去，“8号是个好人，所以你一定要相信我，好人现在的形势非常危险，如果你们票走我这个真预言家，信了这个悍跳的铁狼，后面还怎么玩？但是我也知道很难让你们相信我，我这个位置太被动了，所以我为好人想出的方案就是，两个预言家先都留着，听我们下轮报的验人结果，假的那个早晚会露出马脚，说不定还会带出他的狼同伴。怎么样？至于这一轮出的人⋯⋯8号是我的金水，3号铁狼但是你们肯定不出，1号2号，3号，5号，我都还看不清，那么可以先出9号。我晚上查1号。这是我能想到的最好方案了⋯⋯过吧。”  
“完了？”Anthony确认后说，“哥们，虽然你发我金水，但是你的发言真是太差了。在我看来简直就是悍跳后认怂来拉我的票。如果你真是预言家为什么不跟他硬刚？舍不得吗？嗯？是不是舍不得？”  
Chris哈哈大笑，Sebastian却是截然相反的严肃看着他们。  
“好吧，你要是说舍不得那我就理解了。不过既然你敢发我金水那我就敢接着，因为我就是一个好人，身份特别阳光。我赞同7号的方案，两个预言家都先留着，我这么说不是认同7号的身份，这话他说不妥，但是从我这个旁观的平民嘴里说出来就很妥当了，那么还是这轮投谁的问题？1号2号目前看来有捆绑嫌疑，先观望。3号和他们是相反的阵营，因为他捞9号捞的太明显了，我倒觉得有点可疑。4号7号同样观望。5号⋯⋯5号的攻击性好强啊，等于把发过言的除了认预言家的4号，全踩了一遍，不过这个满场找狼的行为倒像是从民的角度出发，可以先留着，那么不行就出9号，先听他发言。过。”  
“那么，万众瞩目的9号终于要说话了。”Hiddleston同学快泪流满面地说，“我容易么？我哥第一轮就死了，剩下我自己被全场踩了一遍，除了3号外，谁都是不知道投谁就投我。告诉你们，不能投我！除了预言家都不敢明着认神，我敢，我是个猎人，谁投我我带走谁，说到做到，不信你们就试试。那么在我看来，除了挺我的3号，凡是踩我的人都有嫌疑，嫌疑最大的就是第一个踩我的1号，凭什么说6号的遗言不做数啊？我看他猜的没错，就是你要刀死他，我投1号，我死了也要带走1号。完了。”  
“能带的动你就带。”Ben说，准备比手势投票。  
法官：“第一轮发言结束，此次游戏没有警长归票，请大家根据发言自己判断，下面开始投票。”停顿一秒看看全场的手势继续唱票，“1号投给9号，2号弃票，3号弃票，4号投给7号，5号投给7号，7号弃票，8号弃票，9号投给1号。本轮7号玩家出局，请发表遗言。”  
Chris摇头叹口气，“我是真预言家，投我票的4号5号都是狼，记住我的话，等会儿你们会看清的。”  
“下面进入第二个夜晚，天黑请闭眼。”  
经过激烈的厮杀，白天到来，众人睁开眼，法官宣布：“昨夜9号玩家出局，没有遗言，可以发动技能。”  
Hiddleston站起来，居高临下看了圈全场，思考自己应该开枪带走谁。

 

TBC


End file.
